1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extraction cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Parise et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,989 discloses an open top, double walled, plastic hot water storage tank is mounted within a two section injected plastic casing and is spaced internally from the walls of the casing to thermally insulate the hot water storage tank. A removable cylindrical dump tank closely fits the interior of a cylindrical inner wall of the hot water storage tank.